The inventive concepts relate to image sensors. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors with improved performance.
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts an optical image into electrical signals. Image sensors may be categorized as any one of charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors and CMOS image sensors. CIS is an acronym for the CMOS image sensor. The CIS includes a plurality of two-dimensionally arranged pixels. Each of the pixels may include a photodiode that coverts incident light into an electrical signal.